Bloodlust
by xCrowntheVictim
Summary: Haruka Nanase despised vampires since the day someone precious to him died. He vowed to kill and wipe out all of those blood-sucking creatures and not allow any single one of them to live. But perhaps... he might slightly change his mind about the promise he kept for years... [Yaoi: RinHaru, ReiNagi] [Vampire!AU]
1. Chapter 1 - Meetings

**_A/N: _**

**_First story posted... ohmy I'm sorry if it's not good /shot/ I have problem with tenses too... oh god._**

**_WARNINGS. Will Contain:_**

**_- Major character death /sob/ I'm so sorry people..._**

**_- Extreme violence. _**

**_- OOC. whoopsie._**

**_- Possible smut? Not now though._**

**_- Painfulness and Gore_**

**_- does bad grammar count? x'D_**

**_You don't have to read the first part in Italics. It's too boring. Skip to the story man._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Free!... but perhaps... if I could steal Haru from them..._**

**_Rin: OH NO YOU DON'T_**

* * *

_Another day at the Tachibana's household, except it was quite silent. Ren and Ran were with their parents going to the grocery, leaving Makoto alone in the house with Haruka, who came in the day for a visit._

_They sat in the living room, doodling on a piece of paper._

_"Haru..."_

_"Mm...?"_

_"What're you drawing?"_

_Makoto hovered over the paper Haruka had doodled in quite a while. The inky-haired boy seemed to have no interest in anything except swimming, water and Mackerel. Yeah, you're right. He drew a small Mackerel swimming in the sea._

_But hey, he was a pretty good drawer. It looked beautiful._

_Makoto sighed. "I wish I was as good as you in drawing, Haru-chan."_

_A small mumble of a cliché phrase ("drop the -chan already") was all he got instead of a usual "Thanks." people always say. Makoto chuckled, going back to his own piece._

_It was getting dark, Ren and Ran and Makoto's parents weren't home yet. Which was incredibly weird, since groceries don't take much time to buy._

_Time passed, and it was nearly bedtime. Haruka hasn't budged from his spot where he was doodling, but now he was just fiddling with his pencil instead of drawing._

_Suddenly, they heard a creak, and a flutter._

_Moth? Possible. But it was louder. Makoto looked up to see the ceiling._

_"Look, Haru-chan. It's a bat."_

_"Don't be so ridiculous... And drop the -chan al- oh..."_

_Haruka's mouth went into the shape of an 'o' as he saw the bat flying in a circle above their heads. How did it get in? They had no doors or windows open._

_The bat landed near Makoto. _

_"What the..."_

_Both boys watched as the bat slowly grew bigger. It's wings vanished, replaced by two skinny arms. The legs grew longer, and skin replaced the fur. It slowly morphed into a... a..._

_Human? Is this some kind of Shapeshifter?_

_"Uhh... hi...?" Makoto gulped, scared by the presence of this 'human' that wasn't entirely human. _

_It's his eyes. It's red, unless this guy was wearing contact-lenses. And his teeth. Why so pointed?_

_The man seethed and lunged at Makoto, seizing his shoulders. The brown-haired boy yelped, feeling two fangs tusking at the joint between his neck and his shoulder._

_A Vampire._

_Haruka could only watch in horror as his friend's eyes slowly roll backwards, his hands going limp and blood dripping to the floor._

_No no no. Vampires aren't real. They're a myth. Just stories._

_But he was slowly starting to believe it was. The vampire dropped Makoto, seemingly interested in the black-haired boy._

_Haruka ran for his life, a thought spinning in his head._

_What would kill a Vampire?_

_He ran into the kitchen, muttering madly under his breath something about being sorry for messing up the Tachibana family's kitchen. He searched through the cupboard, hoping he would find it-_

_Yes. He got it. _

_When the Vampire came and lunged at him, Haruka screamed in panic and threw the object at the creature._

_You guess it. Garlic._

_The creature hissed in pain, screeching. He morphed into a bat and gave Haruka one last look before flying away._

_I'll teach you a lesson one day, boy._

_Still in shock, something panged in Haruka's mind. His heart started racing. He ran back into the living room and-_

_"Makoto! Makoto, are you okay?"_

_He slowly approached the limp body in front of him. Haruka sat down, his shaking hands reaching for his friend's wrist. No pulse._

_He checked his neck. Not there either._

_He listened for his heartbeat. Still silent._

_He listened if Makoto was still breathing. He wasn't._

_A loud scream of despair echoed through the house, following series of sobs and cries._

* * *

Haruka woke up, sweating. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare...

But it was real. It's a replay of what happened ten years ago. Makoto's dead.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, getting up. He stripped from his clothes and put on his uniform, getting ready for work.

He is the co-leader of the Iwatobi Slayers, a group of vampire hunters. Since his friend died he had this feeling of revenge in the pit of his heart, and planned to kill all vampires in the world. Every single one of them.

Sure he looks deadpan, but he's gonna show no mercy.

* * *

After a quick breakfast of, you guessed it, Mackerel, he stepped outside his house, not bothering to lock it. He walked for a few minutes before approaching an old run-down looking building, stepping inside.

Sure it looks abandoned on the outside, but inside, it's the opposite. Guns, knives and vampire-killing gadgets hung across every wall, scattered across the floor, being tested or renewed.

"Haru-chan!" A blond boy squealed, jumping up and down at the black-haired male's sight, crushing him into a hug. "I missed you!"

"Idiot, it's only been 12 hours. Is that so long?" An almost-violet haired boy commented on his friend's usual hyper self. The blond pouted while Haruka tried to pry himself off from his hands around his waist.

"Off, Nagisa."

The blond let go of Haruka, crossing his arms like a child.

"Where are the others?" the raven asked, mostly to himself.

"Pretty much gone. We're the only ones left who hasn't gone hunting yet."

Haruka looked up at the boy standing opposite him. He wore red glasses and had that intelligent look in his face.

"So you mean you two guys waited for me?"

"Of course we waited for you, Haru-chan." Nagisa grinned widely. "We're your friends, right? Right Rei-chan?"

Haruka's face might've looked deadpan still, but if you looked closely you would've seen a tug that held up his lips into an invisible smile. He couldn't help but think of Makoto when they were little.

He shook off the thought, since it reminded him of his death.

"Pack your guns, we're leaving now."

* * *

Vampires were rarely seen in the day, but the three hunters spied on nearby run-down buildings anyways. Those types of places are ones vampires always live in.

They decided they would spy on an old cottage. Not-so-entirely made out of wood.

As day runs out, it turns into dusk. This is where the game really begins.

"Nagisa, you got your gun?" Rei spoke quietly. To his despair, his little blond friend shouted out the answer.

"Yes!"

He swatted the blond in the face, holding a finger in front of his mouth.

"Then let's go in."

Haruka pick-locked the door and kicked it open, turning on his flashlight and stepping inside.

Once the three of them was in, he closed the door again. Taking something out of his pocket, he looked at it briefly before putting it back.

"According to the radar, we can find two vampires in here. They're pretty much in their bloodlust form, so keep your guard. Nagisa, Rei, you two go together going upstairs. I'll go down by myself down the basement. If anything happens, report to me."

"Haru-chan, do you really always have to go by yourself?" Nagisa inquired him questioningly. Haruka sighed, nodding.

"No more questions. Let's move."

* * *

The basement was dark. So dark his dim flashlight shone so brightly it's a wonder why it did. Old shelves piled with books lined up against the wall and some in the middle of the room.

Haruka hovered his flashlights over the titles.

Books about... Sharks?

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Weirded out, eh? Sharks. Bah."

Haruka whipped around. He swore he heard someone speak.

"But Sharks are interesting. They've got more teeth than us, and they grow back when they go missing. Cool, huh?"

His heart throbbed. Whoever spoke must be somewhere in this room. But due to small amount of light, he couldn't see very much. Where was the vampire?

"Aw, don't be scared. Are you a human? Is that a stake you're holding? Oh, I get it. Are you a slayer?"

"Shut up and reveal yourself!" Haruka shouted, directing his flashlight in random directions in panic while stepping backwards at the same time. He heard something heavy crash, pushing him down to the wooden floor.

Damn shelves. It fell straight on to him.

Haruka tried to wiggle himself free, but only managed to get half of his body out. His legs were trapped.

Then he saw it. Red eyes, pointy shark-like teeth and red strands of hair.

Where was his guns when he needed it?

But even if he had his guns, he couldn't move his hands. Something was pinning his wrists down, straddling his body.

He felt a cold breath near his ear.

"I'm so hungry I could eat my own hand, you know?" the vampire let out a raspy laugh.

Was Haruka to die like his old friend?

* * *

**_and that is the end of the first chapter /shot/ I suck at writing am I?_**

**_and guess who the vampire is! -3-"_**

**_- xCrowntheVictim -_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Haruka Betrayed!

**_A/N:_**

**_AHHHH I didn't expect that for a first timer! ;v; Thanks for those who followed, faved and reviewed._**

**_So /shoves another chapter/ enjoy the small fluff I put in there._**

**_Disclaimer: If I marry Haruka, would I be able to say that Free! is partly mine?_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Haruka tried to wiggle himself free, but only managed to get half of his body out. His legs were trapped._

_Then he saw it. Red eyes, pointy shark-like teeth and red strands of hair._

_Where was his guns when he needed it?_

_But even if he had his guns, he couldn't move his hands. Something was pinning his wrists down, straddling his body._

_He felt a cold breath near his ear._

_"I'm so hungry I could eat my own hand, you know?" the vampire let out a raspy laugh._

_Was Haruka to die like his old friend?_

* * *

"G-get off me!" Haruka grunted, trying to free himself. But no matter how much he tried, the vampire kept him down, pinned onto the hard floorboard. The red-headed creature let out a low chuckle. Haruka felt cold fingers slowly caressing his cheek, the vampire clearly ignoring the black-haired boy's wriggling.

Wait, was the vampire _toying_ with him?!

"Ah... you look so cute too..." Haruka felt a nose being pressed against his sweaty forehead, inhaling his human-smell. "It makes me hesitant to kill you... what shall I do?"

A cold tongue slid down his ear, making him slightly shiver. A pair of magenta eyes stared deep into his own blue ones.

Suddenly, he stopped struggling. He stopped trying to break free. As he stared into those red eyes, his whole body relaxed completely. He wasn't scared anymore. All sense of panic. intensity, all wiped away. Those warm eyes were hypnotising him... but why wasn't he trying to escape?

The grip on his wrists slowly softened, and a spilt moment later they weren't being held anymore. Of course this was a chance for him to escape, but Haruka didn't move. He didn't break away his gaze from the vampire's eyes.

Thin piano hands raked through his inky hair, slowly stroking his head. He heard a small chuckle.

"That's it... relax... there's nothing to be afraid of..."

Haruka's eyes were already half-closed. It's like he was slowly falling asleep from a sweet lullaby. He felt the vampire's mouth nearing his ear, softly whispering.

"For such a sweet... little human... what are you called?"

The black-haired boy slowly opened his mouth to speak. Instead of his normal voice, it came out as a small quiet whisper.

"H-Haruka..."

"Haruka? That's a girl's name... are you sure?" the vampire laughed softly. Haruka nodded.

"Well Haruka, thank your beautiful looks, they saved me from killing such a sweet little human..." the vampire whispered lullaby-like, kissing the boy on the tip of his nose.

"From now on, you will stay here, be my pet and do as you're told..."

"Y-yes, Master..." Haruka breathed out. His mind was screaming to him to snap out of it, but his body refused. He just fell under the vampire's spell.

"Good..."

* * *

"R-Rei-chan! Where are you?!"

"I'm here you idiot, you've been holding my hand for ages." Rei hissed, swatting the blond away. Nagisa whimpered and grabbed his whole body instead.

"Don't leave me alone, Rei-chan!" he sniffled like a child. Rei sighed, pulling Nagisa closer to himself. "Have you seen anything suspicious yet?"

"No..."

"Keep searching, then."

Nagisa and Rei kept walking and inspecting the room for any signs of vampires, but none were found. Only a few rotting furnitures.

"Seems like nothing is found round here." Rei clicked his tongue. "Come on Nagisa, let's go report back to Haruka."

They turned around to go down to the basement. Suddenly, a sudden thump was heard behind them. The two boys whipped around.

A long red-haired woman stood in front of them. She wore a black tank-top and a way-too-short frilly onyx skirt. Her long black boots tapped the floor as she walked towards the boys, fishnet gloves and tights showing her skin. She grinned at the sight of the two humans, biting her fingers.

"Well well well..." she grinned haughtily. "Look what we have here."

Nagisa looked at Rei. Rei looked at Nagisa. Both were thinking the same thing.

_Oh no._

"B-back off! I um... I have a gun!" Nagisa failed-threaten her, a gun held in his shaking hands. The woman giggled, walking towards them.

"Cute little blondie, eh?" she chuckled, pinching Nagisa's cheeks with both her hands. "And four-eyes." he slapped Rei straight across his face.

"Nagisa, run." Rei whispered to his friend, he was nearly in tears. But the woman had sharp ears, and she laughed.

"You wouldn't run away if you see this first." she giggled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Hey Rin! Bring him in."

Nagisa squeaked in panic. Would it be a monster? A giant moth? A bear? The possibilities were endless, but he hoped it was something escape-able.

Indeed it was.

A red headed vampire appeared, looking extremely similar to the woman, but male. It wasn't his presence that scared the two boys, it was what was next to him.

The male vampire (supposedly called "Rin") had a human next to him, a hand over his shoulder. The human had a ghost look in his eyes, and his face was blank. It wasn't deadpan anymore, it was blank.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa screamed, breaking into a run towards his friend. But Rei held him back.

"Rei-chan! It's Haru-chan! He's- he's-"

"He's not dead, blondie." Rin chuckled, holding Haruka's chin and kissing the side of his forehead. "He's mine now."

Nagisa was in tears, and now screaming at the top of his lungs. "No! Haru-chan is never yours, he hates vampires! Let him go!"

But the male vampire only laughed. "Haru-chan hates vampires, does he?" he cackled. Then he gazed softly at the black-haired boy.

Rei gasped internally. Why was the vampire looking at his friend like that?!

"Show them, Haru-chan." Rin whispered. Suddenly, the look of ghost in Haruka's face was gone, replaced by a look of lust. To Nagisa and Rei's shock, Haruka hugged the vampire, nuzzling to his neck.

"Rin... _Riiin_..." Haruka purred lovingly. The male vampire looked at Rei and Nagisa triumphantly. "See?" he grinned victoriously, rewarding Haruka with a kiss.

Nagisa wanted to vomit at the _sick_ sight of Haruka _kissing him back_, panting Rin's name. He wasn't jealous, but he felt betrayed.

_"I will show them no mercy, Nagisa. I will kill them all. All of them." _

Did Haruka forget those words?

Nagisa looked at Rei for any signs of ideas or plans. But he showed none. He was panicked, betrayed, disgusted, and angry.

Rin broke away from Haru, smiling at the two boys. "Nah... I can't see any hate in there." he smirked.

"Kou? Finish them off."

The female vampire did a quick salute and lunged at the two boys.

Nagisa and Rei looked at Haruka one last time in despair.

Because he did _nothing_ to save them.

* * *

_**HAHHAHAHAHHA to be continued. /shoves a yandere Haruka in your face/ what happens next? GYAHAHAHAHA see you in the next chapter!**_

_**/ifailatwritingfluff/**_


End file.
